Brief Candle
by silvers-edge
Summary: It was a very special day for Riza and Roy, they thought nothing could go wrong...but it did.


Hey all. Here's a really quick oneshot that was begging to be written, so here it is. Based on the song Brief Candle by One Eyed Doll. I should have the next chapter of Dark Side of Amestris out soon, so keep an eye out.

Those of you that are familiar with my writing, this is completely left field for me, so I hope you all like it. Beta'ed by HappiestUnderClouds, if you get a chance, go check out her stuff. Please no flames. Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

As the bells in the military complex chimed midnight, Riza snuggled up in her warm bed; the smile on her face revealing her dreams to be pleasant ones. Her dream was of an event that happened previously that day with her husband, Roy Mustang.

Riza knocked on Roy's office door, sunlight reflecting off his name plate. "Enter." Riza opened the door and walked in, placing a pile of paperwork on Mustang's desk. "Mustang, there is something I need to tell you" Riza said with a serious look on her face. Mustang leaned back in his seat, raising one eyebrow in question. "Alright, what is it, and please don't tell me that you need an order form for more ammo because you used it all shooting at Havoc because he was smoking again." A slight smile appeared on her face before it was wiped away quickly.

"No, it's not that, but I will need one soon. I had a doctor's appointment earlier today, and I felt you needed to know the results." Mustang got up from his chair, grabbed her hand and led them both over to one of the couches. "Is everything alright? You're not sick are you? Falman said he saw you run out of the office earlier this morning looking green." She shook her head, a piece of hair falling over her shoulders where it had come loose from her hair clip. "No, everything is fine, better than fine actually." She took his hands in both of her own, looked him in the eyes and spoke. "I'm pregnant."

A tender smile overtook Roy's face, a real smile, not his classic smirk. "Really?For how long now?" "About a month and a half. I wanted you to be the first to know." Roy leaned forward and kissed her on the lips gently. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that. Come on, let's go tell the others now." He grabbed her hand and led her out the door and cleared his throat to get the attention of his subordinates. "Team, my wife and I have something important that you all need to know."

"What is it chief? Riza's going to stop shooting me for smoking?" The aforementioned woman shook her head. "No Havoc, I will always shoot you when I smell smoke around you. What General Mustang here is trying to tell you is that in about eight months we will have a new addition to the team." Falman looked the couple over, reading slight signs that they weren't aware they were giving off. "Ok, who is joining our team?" he asked while trying to hide a smile.

Roy squeezed her hand while he gazed softly at her. "In eight months, I'm going to be a father." The whole team let out one big whoop, startling the occupants of the office down the hall from theirs.

Riza turned her head when she started hearing gunfire. "Roy, do you hear gunfire?" He shook his head before wrapping his arms around her. "No, all I can hear is you. I think this just tied for first place with the day you agreed to marry me and our wedding day." Riza pushed him away with a look of apology on her face. "I really do hear gunfire; I think we should check it out."

"Riza, wake up, you need to wake up!"

She cracked one eye open, scowling at the man who dared to wake her up. "Havoc, what the hell do you think you are doing waking me up in the middle of the night?" Havoc dropped to his knees in front of her bed, head hung, hair hiding his eyes. "Riza, I'm sorry, we arrived too late." She sat up in bed as a slight look of fear passed through her eyes. "What happened, too late to do what, why won't you look at me?"

"Apparently around twenty three hundred hours an assassin slipped in and murdered Roy in his office. Roy fought him long enough for back-up to come, but we arrived too late. The guy was completely covered in burns. He was trying to crawl out the door. We shot him to put him out of his misery; he wasn't going to live long anyway." She shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "That's the gunshots I heard. I knew I should have stayed at the office with him." Havoc shook his head. "Riza, if you would have been there, you would have been killed too and he wouldn't have wanted that."

She lowered her head and brought hands up to rest on her stomach. "This child is all I have left now; all that I have left to remind me of him." She raised her hands to her face and started sobbing uncontrollably. Havoc stood up and sat down on the bed, drawing her closer to him as to try to comfort her.

After what felt like hours of crying, she raised her head and dried her eyes with her night shirt. "Thank you Havoc, you can go, I'll be fine." He nodded, stood up and walked over to the door, pausing at the threshold. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call." She nodded and he left. Standing up, she walked over to the door to make sure he was gone before shutting and locking her door. She walked over to her dresser and picked up the picture of her and Roy on their wedding day, both faces glowing with joy.

"Our child will know what a great man their father was. I will carry on your ideals and make this country a better place for our child." She sat the picture down before returning to her bed, burying her head in the pillows, tears streaming down her face and shoulders shaking before falling into a fitful slumber.

Please read and review

~Silver~


End file.
